Phoneix Drop High (Minecraft MyStreet)
by PrincessDestinyWriter
Summary: Aphmau has enjoyed the summer and now it time for school. Many things could happen like meeting new friends and getting good grades. But what could happen? * I don't own Minecraft My Street. But please enjoy my stories. Also, please review.
1. First Day of School Part 1

**First Day Of High School Part 1**

 **BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!**

 **"Aphmau, you better change the ringtone unless you want a punch,"said Katelyn.**

 **"Kawaii-chan will help Aphmau if she wants,"said Kawaii-chan.**

 **"Kawaii-chan, its fine. I do it myself,"said Aphmau as she walks towards the clock.**

 **DING DONG!**

 **"Who's ringing the bells? Its is the guys again?"asked Katelyn.**

 **Kawaii-chan runs to the door and opens it.**

 **"Yes, it the guys. Who else could it be?" replied Kawaii-chan.**

 **"Umm, can we borrow some pencils?"asked Garroth.**

 **"Okay. I going to get some. Just wait for me." said Kawaii-chan.**

 **"APHMAU! Hurry up! WE GOING TO BE LATE!" yelled Katelyn.**

 **"Okay, I almost done!" piped Aphm** **au.**

 **Aphmau runs down the stairs as Kawaii-chan finishes getting pencils for Garroth.**

 **"Thanks for the pencils!"said Garroth as he runs down the street.**

 **Aphmau starts to eat her breakfast.**

 **"Mmmmm, these pancakes are delicious," said Aphmau.**

 **"Lets Go! In the car you go,"called Katelyn.**

 **They all got in the car and drove to Phoneix Drop High.**

 **"Now, where to park?"asked Kawaii-chan.**

 **"Here. Let's before they ring the bell. I don't want to be late for the first day of high school," Katelyn announced.**

 **Then the three of them got out of the car and said their good wishes.**

 **"Come on Garroth, we are going t-" yelled Laurance.**

 **"I AM COMING TOO!" interrupted Travis.**

 **"Oh no, Travis..."said Garroth in a sad voice.**

 **"I going without you guys if you don't hu-"said Laurance as he bump into someone.**

 **"Umm,I'm so sorry. Wait a sec.."added Garroth as he gets out of the car.**

 **"APHMAU!"yelled both Garroth and Laurance.**

 **"Garroth, Laurance, Travis?"asked Kawaii-chan.**

 **"We better get going or else,"Katelyn said as the bells starts to ring.**

 **BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!**

 **"Let's get going, Bye!"shouted Garroth as he runs into the school's door.**

 **"LETS GO!" shouted Katelyn.**

 **"Okay,"piped Kawaii-chan.**

 **The rest of the runs through the doors too.**

 _ **Well, it's going to be a big blast with all of my old friends from middle school.**_

 **Aphmau thinks as she runs.**

 **I'm so sorry but we got to end the story.**

 **This is part 1.**

 **Part 2 is available now.**

 **Also, this is my new story and my first.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **:)**


	2. First Day of School Part 2

**First Day of High School Part 2**

 **"Whoa, this is a long line,"said Aphmau as she walked up to the help line.**

 **The last time they visit the school, it wasn't so crowded and busy.**

 **It was pretty quiet when they visit since it was during the summer.**

 **Though it was still the same exact place they been to, Aphmau didn't really recognize** **it.**

 **The walls and floor had been cover with white paint instead of brown.**

 **As she looked around, she saw Travis running away from Katelyn.**

 **"Oh Travis, probably he got Katelyn mad again. The charm will never work,"she silently thought.**

 **"I assumed that you are a freshman. You should be going to your class, aren't you?"**

 **She turn around and saw a lady holding a newspaper that said,"Breaking News!"**

 **"Well, I don't mind helping you get to your class. Do you have your class schedule?"the lady asked her.**

 **"Yes, just let me get it from my backpack,"replied Aphmau.**

 **She search in her galaxy backpack and found her class schedule.**

 **She opened it up and read the first class name.**

 **"Werewolf Class. Teacher Gavin. Class 107."**

 **"Just go down the hallway and turn right and search for class 107. Good Luck!"the lady told Aphmau.**

 **"Thanks a lot."**

 **Aphmau hurried down the hallway and turn right.**

 **"Woah, Beauty. You should really watch where you're going."**

 **Aphmau looked and saw a blue hair guy standing behind her.**

 **He looked familiar with those blue eyes.**

 **"Wait a second, don't you live next door with Garroth, Laurance,and Travis."**

 **Aphmau waited for a answer as she looked for class 107.**

 **Class 204...Class 208...Class 105...Class 107!**

 **"Yeah, plus you are lovely and anyways my name is Dante. I better get going,"said Dante.**

 **"Okay!" replied Aphmau as she walked to Class 107** **.**

 **She walked in and sat at a random seat.**

 **Aphmau observed the area.**

 **Chemistry posters and a goldfish swimming in a bowl...**

 **Pretty Normal...**

 **BRRRRIINNGG!**

 **She jumped out of her seat, shocked by the suddenly bell ring.**

 **Nearby, two students chatted.**

 **"That's must be the bell."**

 **"Of course it is, don't you know?"**

 **"Yes, Kawaii-Chan."**

 **"But why is Aphmau-Chan here?"**

 **"I don't know."**

 **"I going to see why."**

 **"Okay, Kawaii-Chan."**

 **Kawaii-Chan got out of her seat which was next to Nicole.**

 **She smiled happily as she walked to Aphmau's seat.**

 **"Hi Aphmau-Chan! Kawaii- Chan is so glad to see you."**

 **"I'm really glad to see you."**

 **"Oh no, it time for class. Kawaii-Chan has to go back to her seat,"Kawaii-Chan said fast as she ran back to her seat.**

 **A teacher walked into the room.**

 **"That's must be the teacher,"** **Aphmau thought.**

 **"Class 107, I am Gavin and I am glad to see you all."**

 **"Now for the attendance."**

 **Aphmau started unpacking her stuff.**

 **"Aphmau."**

 **"Here."**

 **"Aaron."**

 **"Here!"**

 **"Kawaii-Chan."**

 **"Here!"**

 **"Nicole."**

 **"Here."**

 **"Travis."**

 **"Present."**

 **"Balto."**

 **"Here."**

 **"Zane."**

 **"Here..."**

 **"Umm, Zane.."**

 **"What ?"**

 **"Are you relative with-"**

 **"Yes. I am."**

 **"Well, you have a great name to live up to."**

 **"I know.."**

 **"Vylad."**

 **"Here. Hey,big brother."**

 **"VYlAD!"**

 **"Okay. I'm sorry. Brother Zane."**

 **"It's fine."**

 **"Now class, we are going to take a test to see how much you know."**

 **"WHAT?"**

 **"Class, it's going to be fine."**

 **"Now Aphmau, can you pass out the papers?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **Aphmau stood up and walked to the teacher's desk.**

 **"Here's the papers."**

 **Aphmau took the papers from his desk and started passing out papers.**

 **"Kawaii-Chan is going to fail.."said Kawaii-Chan as she started to cry.**

 **"It's going to be fine, Kawaii-Chan,"said Aphmau.**

 **When she finished, she started to take her test.**

 **She read the first question.**

 **"1. Why is Werewolf class important?"**

 **"What kind of question is that?"she thought.**

 **She wrote a answer.**

 **"It's important because we might need the knowledge that we learn in Werewolf class in some of our problems."**

 **As she continued answering, she felt someone watching her.**

 **"Are you cheating?"she asked.**

 **"I'm not cheating, potato,"Aaron replied.**

 **I hope you like Part 2.**

 **Part 3 coming soon.**


End file.
